


Je Ne Regrette Rien

by sabby1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: Alicante was burning. Again. This time it would continue until the last of the demon spires crumbled to ash. Jonathan Morgenstern had crossed over from a different dimension to take his revenge on this one.





	Je Ne Regrette Rien

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Alicante was burning. Again. This time it would continue until the last of the demon spires crumbled to ash. Jonathan Morgenstern had crossed over from a different dimension to take his revenge on this one.

Edith Piaf’s nasal voice shattered like crystal through the sound horn of the old-fashioned gramophone. 

“A little cliché, don’t you think?”

Jace stepped carefully around the crumpled bodies as he walked across the bloody, cracked flagstones toward the balcony.

Jonathan turned around with a smile on his face. His platinum hair was caked with soot and grime. His eyes were obsidian black. He spread his arms and his wings followed suit.

“Brother!”

“Not in this dimension,” Jace shot back.

He could feel the burn. It started on his back before it seared across his chest, up his neck, and down his arms as his runes activated on their own volition.

Jonathan’s face twisted in a caricature of genuine disappointment.

“You didn’t come to congratulate me?”

“I came to kill you.”

Jonathan laughed – a loud and genuine bellow filled with perverse joy – and tipped his head to the side with an ecstatic smile.

“Give it your best.”

Jace tightened his fist around the hilt of his angel blade and charged.

Alec was dead.

Jonathan smiled and parried his blow with a casual flick of the wrist.

Izzy was dead.

Jonathan stepped out of his swing and tripped him over the back of a boot.

Clary was dead.

Jonathan’s fist drilled through his stomach into his spine.

Alicante was burning to the ground.

Jace crashed to his knees with Jonathan’s hand around his throat.

There was nothing left except mindless rage.

Jonathan’s face was still twisted in that perverse grin of pure and utter joy. He tightened his grip around Jace’s throat and pulled him close.

“Any last words, brother?”

Jace narrowed his eyes against the hot breath on his face. Tightened his grip around the front of Jonathan’s shirt and the hilt of Clary’s kindjal in his off hand. Smiled.

“Your sister says hello.”

He smashed their lips together and sank Clary’s blade into Jonathan’s heart.


End file.
